Skrattar bäst som skrattar sist
by SweBJ
Summary: G1 obs, min första Transformersfanfic, acceptera mina fel


Hej gott folk^^ Det här är min första Transformersfanfic som jag har skrivit så var vänliga och klanka inte ner på den för att den innehåller en del slash hintar samt att jag är medveten om det kan ha smugit in en del fel i den men misstag är en del av livet inte sant? ^^

Jag äger inte rättigheterna till Transformers XD

Skrattar bäst som skrattar sist

"JAG borde vara ledare för alla Decepticons!" Starscream klagade högljutt som vanligt medan Megatron (som vanligt) fick ta emot hans eviga gnällande. Som om det inte räckte med att han ständigt klantade sig, försökte få Megatron att gå offline, Starscream hade till och med skapat en egen arme men det slutade med att dem tog honom som gisslan och sedan... hade allt varit precis som vanligt. Starscream försökte styra och ställa så fort Megatron inte var i närheten, han försökte döda honom men misslyckades som vanligt. Fanns det ens något som han var bra på?

Megatron lyssnade inte ens på Starscreams gnällande utan blängde på honom. "Du din inkompetenta idiot kunde inte ens leda din egen arme, till och med dem fick nog av dig och tog dig tillfånga på Cybertron." Megatron log inombords när han såg hur Starscream som hade varit på väg att säga något tystnade och såg ner i golvet. Han hämtade sig dock efter några sekunders pinsam tystnad för att släta över det, rädda sitt stora ego med andra ord.

"Vadå jag blev tillfångatagen? Du måste ha missförstått hur det egentligen låg till… JAG stack ifrån dem efter att vi blev förvisade till asteroiden, jag är dig alltid trogen, åh ärade Megatron", sa han och bugade sig djupt. Soundwave som stod en bit bort och tittade på såg irriterad ut, likaså gjorde Megatron.

Twitch.

"Du ljuger lika dåligt som vanligt Starscream… jag fattar inte att jag faktiskt lät dig komma tillbaka…" Innerst inne visste han dock varför. Starscream kanske var en gnällig lögnhals som jämt och ständigt försökte döda Megatron och hans egna strategier om hur dem skulle vinna över Autobotsen fungerade aldrig utan han hamnade själv i sina egna fällor. Det fanns nog något… eller… nej han var bara bra på att flyga och vara jobbig. Megatron suckade djupt medan Starscream återgick till att tjata på honom för döva öron bara för att ledsna till slut och gå över till Soundwave för att beklaga sig. Megatron som visste att det bara skulle sluta med att Soundwave skulle slå till Starscream som skulle bli arg och slå tillbaka för att sedan utveckla så att alla Decepticons skulle börja slåss med varandra. Han bestämde sig snabbt för att stoppa den möjligheten genom att avbryta Starscreams tjafsande.

"I alla fall!" Bara den frasen fick alla att tystna, även Starscream som såg något stött ut. "Soundwave, jag vill att du skickar ut Laserbeak och Ravage till Autobotsens högkvarter och jag vill att dem dokumenterar och tar med ALLT som vi inte tidigare har sett!" sa Megatron till Soundwave som nickade kort. "Laserbeak, Ravage, eject, eject", sa han med sin monotona röst medan två kassetter flög ut ur hans bröstkorg och någon sekund senare transformerade dem sig till en panterliknande respektive fågelliknande robotform. "uppdrag, ta reda på vad Autobotsens nästa drag är samt eventuellt slåss och ta viktiga föremål." Laserbeak och Ravage försvann genast ut ur det strandade skeppet vars destination fortfarande var i havet. Megatron som märkte att Starscream blängde på honom vände sig till honom. "Vad?"

"Varför fick inte jag åka dit istället?"

"För att jag litar betydligt mer på Soundwave och hans Casetticons än vad jag gör på dig", sa han lugnt och undvek lätt Starscream som försökte anfalla honom. Megatron suckade igen medan han slog iväg Starscream så han flög rätt in i väggen och landade på golvet med en hård duns. Det här skulle bli ännu en lång dag. Om han visste hur resten av dagen skulle se ut skulle han aldrig ha tänkt något liknande.

******

Under tiden hade Laserbeak och Ravage tagit sig fram till Autobotsens högkvarter utan att blivit upptäckta. Det var i och för sig också tack vare att ingen befann sig på skeppet och Teletran 1 verkade vara avstängd eftersom att den inte varnade om att det befann sig 2 Decepticons ombord. Ravage verkade besviken över att det inte fanns någon att slåss mot på skeppet så han lade sig på golvet och blängde på Laserbeak som kraxade tillbaka mot honom.

(Vi skulle ju dokumentera om det var något intressant här) Laserbeak blängde på Ravage som sträckte ut sig på golvet.

(Gör det du, jag är uttråkad.) Ravage morrade åt Laserbeak som flög längre in i skeppet och kom in i Wheeljacks labb. Plötsligt fick Laserbeak syn på Primes vapen som låg på bordet. Han tvekade inte en sekund utan grep tag i det med sina klor och flög snabbt ut därifrån. Ravage som hade hunnit somna vaknade snabbt och sprang morrande efter Laserbeak.

Medan Casetticonsen flög tillbaka mot deras bas hann Wheeljack och Jazz komma tillbaka. Dom insåg genast att något var fel.

"Optimus kasserade vapen är borta", konstaterade Wheeljack lugnt. Ovanligt lugnt. Jazz som genast märkte det såg undrande på honom.

"Tänk om Decepticonsen använder det mot oss nästa gång de anfaller, jag menar det är ju… var ju Optimus Primes bästa vapen." sa Jazz och såg bekymrad ut. Wheeljack såg med ens glad ut. VÄLDIGT glad ut även om det innebar att han för det första hade blivit av med en av sina testobjekt för sina egna uppfinningar (som dock hade en tendens att sprängas) och att Decepticonsen hade ett av de starkaste vapnen i sina händer.

"Det här kan bli intressant…" sa Wheeljack lågt för sig själv. "säg inget om det här till Prime, oroa dig inte, det är ingen fara,"

Jazz såg tveksam ut men bestämde sig för att lita på Wheeljack. "Okej…"

*****

Under tiden medan Laserbeak och Ravage hittade vapnet och var på väg tillbaka hade Starscream ännu en gång försökt döda Megatron och just nu var dem upptagna med att slåss för fullt. Soundwave som märkte att hans Casetticons hade kommit tillbaka efter en stund försökte få Megatrons uppmärksamhet vilket var svårt med tanke på att han för tillfället hade fullt upp med att försöka få bort Starscream från sig. "Starscream din idiot, gå bort från mig NU!"

"Megatron…" försökte Soundwave säga men tystnade när Starscream flög förbi honom ännu en gång och gled över golvet med ett obehagligt skrapande ljud. Megatron blängde en sista gång på Starscream innan han äntligen vände sig till Soundwave. "Vad är det?" Soundwave verkade först tveksam med att säga något först i tron att han också skulle få sig en rejäl flygtur men beslutade sig för att ta risken. "Lazerbeak och Ravage är tillbaka", sa han. "Enligt dem fanns det inga Autobots i deras skepp och de hade inga nya planer som vi kunde få tag på, däremot hittade dom det här", Medan han sa det räckte han över Optimus Primes vapen till Megatron som tog emot det.

"Imponerande, sen när har Prime börjat lämna sina vapen? Det här är ett perfekt tillfälle att verkligen studera hur vapnet är uppbyggt så att vi kan göra ett som är ännu starkare och sen… är den här ynkliga planeten vår!"

Medan Megatron pratade hade Starscream återhämtat sig och såg nu vad som hände runt honom. "Vad är det där?" frågade han och kom fram till Megatron och Soundwave.

"Optimus Primes vapen- VAD GÖR DU!?" Starscream tog vapnet och satte pistolmynningen mot Megatrons panna. Starscream flinade. "Idag händer det äntligen… JAG blir till slut ledare över alla Decepticons och det första jag ska göra är att ändra om ALLT!" Han tryckte in avfyraren och det blev en ordentlig explosion i skeppet. Först var det ingen som visste exakt vad som hade hänt. Det var fullt med rök i skeppet så ingen kunde se något förrän efter 20 minuter. Soundwave var den första som återhämtade sig. "Megatron?"

"Vad?" Megatron hade hamnat en bit bort av explosionen och vad han kände själv verkade han inte ha fått några skador. Då var den stora frågan bara vad som hade hänt med Starscream. "Det verkar som att du misslyckades ännu en gång Starscream", sa Megatron hånfullt. Soundwave började skratta sitt obehagliga skratt åt blotta tanken.

Dödstystnad.

Soundwave stod blickstilla.

"Starscream?" Megatron började bli fundersam. Han borde dyka fram vid det här laget, putsa av den värsta smutsen och vara arg och ilsken och börja klaga högljutt om att han fortfarande skulle vara en bättre ledare och-

Plötsligt slogs Megatron omkull av något innan han hann reagera. Soundwave stod fortfarande blickstilla och såg på.

"Vad?" Megatron var chockad. Vem kunde smyga sig på honom sådär? Svaret kom ganska snart…

"MEGS!"

Megatron vände sig sakta om. "Starscream…?"

"Ja, vad är det Megs?" frågade han glatt. Starscream klängde mer eller mindre på Megatron.

Twitch.

"Släpp mig."

"Varför?"

Twitch.

"SLÄPP MIG!" Megatron slog bort Starscream ännu en gång. "Och kalla mig något liknande igen och jag kommer-

"MEGS!!"

Glomp.

"…" Megatron började faktiskt bli aningen fundersam. Var det bara rent skådespeleri av Starscream för att han sekunden senare skulle försöka attackera honom igen?

Nuzzle.

Tydligen inte.

"Megatron?" frågade Soundwave som hade stått knäpptyst och tittat på i flera minuter. Megatron blängde på honom med en blick som sa mer än tusen ord. "Vad är det Soundwave?"

"Det måste ha varit Primes vapen som gav honom en skruv lös."

"Åh verkligen? Det visste jag inte", sa Megatron irriterat medan han försökte komma loss från Starscream. "Släpp mig innan jag kommer slå ihjäl dig!"

"Men…" Starscream såg bedjande på Megatron. "JAG VILL INTE!!" Skrek han och klängde sig fast ännu mer.

"Starscream… släpper du mig inte inom 5 sekunder kommer jag att kasta dig ända till Cybertron…" hotade han men Starscream visade inga som helst tecken på att vilja slitas från Megatron.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ!!" Starscream klängde sig fast ännu mer. Soundwave tittade intresserat på när Megatron slet bort Starscream från sig och kastade bort honom.

"Kan Prime ha riggat vapnet så att när Starscream aktiverade det gjorde det honom galen?" frågade Soundwave samtidigt som Megatron blängde på Starscream som låg avsvimmad på golvet.

"Det skulle vara väldigt underligt om han skulle göra något liknande, det är inte Primes stil…" sa Megatron fundersamt. "Däremot förvånar det mig inte om Starscreams cpu har gått åt skogen… fast nu när jag tänker efter borde den ha gjort för länge sen…" Megatron lämnade rummet med Soundwave efter sig. Det skulle ändå inte dröja länge förrän Starscream skulle återhämta sig och bete sig precis som vanligt… hoppades han.

*****

En timme senare insåg dem att det var mer illa än de hade trott från början. Starscream hade definitivt inte blivit sig själv igen, han hade blivit ännu värre och då menade jag ännu värre än vad han annars brukade vara när han var sitt vanliga fega, fjäskiga, gnällande jag. Nu var han istället extremt klängig och vägrade släppa taget när han väl lyckades anfalla några av decepticonsen däribland Thundercracker som blev ganska död efter att ha transformerats till något som påminde mycket om de konstiga aluminiumbehållare som köttslingarna brukade dricka något de kallade "läsk" i. Soundwave kämpade förgäves med att föra bort Starscream så att han inte kunde störa de andra samt skrämma livet ur dem men det tog bara fem minuter så var han tvungen att upprepa det igen eftersom att Starscream sprang tillbaka och försökte glompa Ravage som såg livrädd ut.

"Starscream, lägg av", sa Soundwave argt och släpade bort Starscream. Den förstnämnda stretade emot för fullt. "Men de behöver en kram! Alla blir gladare av en kram!" Soundwave stirrade på Starscream. "Du är läskig", Starscream tittade sårat tillbaka. "Inte alls!" Plötsligt slet han sig loss och sprang iväg.

"STANNA!" Soundwave rusade efter Starscream. Samtidigt kom Megatron ut i korridoren och hörde massa skrikande. "Vad sysslar ni med- AH!" Plötsligt fick han en Starscream över sig och föll till golvet med en ordentlig smäll.

"Megatron!" ropade Starscream glatt och kramade honom för fullt. Nu var en viss person lycklig igen.

"Exakt VAD tror du att du sysslar med?!" Megatron försökte få bort Starscream utan resultat. Han höll fast sig som berget. Starscream tittade upp. "Jag kramas såklart!"

Twitch.

"FÖRSVINN!!" Megatron slet bort Starscream, reste sig upp och började gå därifrån men blev glompad igen av Starscream. "Men du behöver en kram!"

Megatron slutade försöka slita bort Starscream och bara tittade på honom. "Nej."

"Joho!"

"Nej…"

"JOHO!!"

"NEJ!!"

"JOOOOO! Du ser alltid så sur ut så jag tycker du behöver en kram!" För att bevisa det började Starscream krama honom ännu mer. Soundwave bestämde sig för att smyga bort därifrån innan han skulle råka ut för Megatrons vrede.

"… Det räcker nu…" Megatron tog tag i Starscreams ena vinge och lyfte bort honom från sig och började gå iväg igen. Det tog inte många sekunder innan Starscream sprang ifatt honom igen och försökte komma åt att krama om honom men Megatron slingrade sig undan och fortare för att Starscream skulle fatta vinken men utan resultat. Starscream själv började springa efter och efter en stund var de tillbaka på ruta ett, Starscream kastade sig över Megatron så att dem ramlade ihop i en hög på golvet.

"GER DU INTE UPP ELLER!?" Skrek Megatron irriterat. Starscream tittade upp på Megatron och såg alldeles oskyldig ut. Sedan log han bara och fortsatte kramas.

Nuzzle.

"Det gör du tydligen inte…" muttrade han och fann sig i sitt öde.

*****

Tre dagar senare höll Megatron på att bli galen. Starscream hade inte gjort något annat än att försöka smyga på honom för att glompa honom, det var nästan så att han längtade tills Starscream skulle bli sig själv igen eller tänk om… hemska tanke… att han skulle vara sådär för alltid. Nu hade han åtminstone lyckats bli av med Starscream genom att helt enkelt lämna skeppet och tagit sig till en plats där han aldrig skulle kunna hitta honom-

"MEGS!!!" Hörde han plötsligt någon ropa efter honom. Megatron stelnade till. "Säg inte att…" Han tittade upp mot himlen och fick syn på Starscream som hade transformerat sig och flög nu omkring i cirklar, uppenbarligen för att leta efter honom. "Helt otroligt," suckade Megatron och klev fram för att Starscream skulle se honom. Starscream visade inga som helst tecken på att vilja landa utan fortsatte flyga runt i luften. Megatron tittade först oförstående på men sedan insåg han vad Starscream gjorde. Efter en stund slutade Starscream flyga runt och landade bredvid Megatron. "Titta vad jag gjorde till dig!" sa han och såg stolt ut. Megatron stirrade först på himlen, sen blängde han på Starscream.

"Exakt VAD menar du med det där?!" Starscream hade flugit genom ett moln och format om det till ett hjärta med en pil genom det. Starscream tittade tillbaka. "Tycker du inte om den?" frågade han sorgset.

"NEJ!" Megatron var på väg att flyga iväg för att slippa Starscream men blev stoppad genom att Starscream kastade något på honom. "Vad i?!"

"Här!" Starscream kastade flera blommor på Megatron. "Du kanske tycker bättre om blommor." Megatron visste inte vad han skulle göra nu, speciellt inte när Starscream tydligen hade blivit… galnare…

Glomp.

Starscream kastade sig över Megatron ännu en gång och den här gången försökte han inte ens slita sig loss, det var ju ingen ide. Starscream såg nöjd ut och fortsätta slänga blommor på en mycket irriterad Megatron.

"Vad håller ni på med?" frågade plötsligt någon. Starscream stelnade till och vände sig om och fick syn på…

"SHOCKWAVE!!" Starscream sprang genast fram till honom och glompade honom. Megatron passade på att borsta bort alla blommor och jord som hade följt med när Starscream hade slitit upp dom ur marken. Med ens märkte han att Starscream var upptagen med att klänga på Shockwave och av någon anledning blev han mer irriterad över det än när Starscream klängde på honom. Det berodde ju i och för sig på att han hade blivit van vid det till slut.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Megatron Shockwave. Shockwave ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte, helt plötsligt var jag bara här, eller ja… det var fel på teleporteringsmaskinen så jag drogs in i den och här är jag… varför stirrar du på mig sådär?" Shockwave märkte plötsligt att Megatron såg ut som att han ville skjuta sönder honom till en hög med plåtskrot. "Varför klänger Starscream på mig förresten?" först nu märkte han att han hade en Starscream som mer eller mindre satt som klistrad runt honom.

"Varför låter du honom ens KLÄNGA på dig?" Frågade Megatron iskallt och slet bort Starscream som såg förvirrad ut. "Eh? Men jag ville bara säga hej till Shockwave!"

Megatron vände sig till Shockwave igen och räckte fram något till honom. "Här, ta den här energonkuben, gå sedan härifrån och skaffa dig ett liv innan jag kommer att göra dig redo för bilskroten" sa han hotfullt. Shockwave tvekade inte en sekund. Han sprang därifrån. Starscream som hade stått bredvid under tiden och försökt klänga på Shockwave tittade chockat efter honom. "Varför gjorde du sådär?

Megatron valde att inte svara på det förrän han var riktigt säker på att Shockwave verkligen hade försvunnit. "…"

Starscream såg fundersamt på Megatron. "Va?"

"Jag blev avundsjuk okej?" muttrade han och såg ner i marken. Starscream log. "Jag hörde inte riktigt, vad sa du?"

Twitch.

"JAG BLEV AVUNDSJUK, SVARTSJUK KALLA DET VAD DU VILL!!" Skrek han så att alla fåglar och djur flydde från hela området inom en mils radie. Starscream lade huvudet på sned och såg plötsligt mer ut som sig själv, inte den glompande kärlekskranka idiot som han hade varit de närmaste 3 dagarna. "Så… du gillar mig…?" Frågade han slugt.

Megatron blängde på honom. "Det sa jag aldrig… Du- vänta lite…" Med ens insåg han vad som hade hänt. Eller rättare sagt, vad som inte hade hänt. "Låtsades du bara att du blev träffad av Primes vapen?"

"Låt oss säga att det här har varit intressant och att jag har lärt mig mycket av det," sa Starscream och började skratta för fullt. Under tiden kände Megatron hur han blev argare och argare. Han lyckades dock skratta till och drog sig tillbaka en aning medan Starscream skrattade åt vad han hade gjort. "Tänk att du faktiskt gick på det, jag trodde först inte att det skulle fungera men det gjorde det!" Starscream märkte att Megatron hade försvunnit samt att det hade blivit helt knäpptyst, bara vindens sus genom trädkronorna hördes och han såg hur ett träd kom farande mot honom- vänta lite…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Starscream fick ett enormt träd rätt över sig. "Vad gör du?" fräste Starscream men avbröts när han fick ännu mer trädstockar över sig. Till sist var hela hans kropp utom hans huvud fast under tyngden av träd och rester av jordklumpar som hade följt med. Megatron ställde sig framför Starscream och såg fortfarande arg ut. Starscream kunde bara panikslaget se på medan Megatron slängde en till trädstock rätt över hans ansikte så att allt blev becksvart.

"MEGATROOON!! JAG SKOJADE BARA!! KOM TILLBAKA, ANNARS KOMMER JAG ATT TA ÖVER ALLTING!!" skrek Starscream för fullt. Ingen svarade.

"Megs?" Starscream började få lite smått panik. "Inte blev du väl arg över det där lilla? Eller…?" Genom de ynkliga små gliporna mellan trädstockarna kunde han se att solen började gå ner och det blev mörkare och mörkare ute. "Okej, jag är ledsen, förlåt! Jag gör vad som helst för att komma ut härifrån!" Fortfarande knäpptyst. Efter en stund hörde han hur det prasslade till i det höga gräset.

"Sa du VAD som helst?" frågade Megatron lågt och lyfte bort trädstammen som låg över Starscreams ansikte. Starscream som hade blivit rejält uppskrämd och som verkligen började ångra sin lilla ide var vid det här laget desperat. "JAAA! VAD SOM HELST O MÄKTIGE MEGATRON!" Han försökte komma loss från sin fälla men utan resultat. Samtidigt böjde sig Megatron fram mot Starscream. Innan Starscream hann reagera kysste Megatron honom. Starscream som definitivt inte var beredd på det såg först chockad ut men fann sig snabbt i det. 5 minuter senare var det över. Medan Megatron gick iväg låg Starscream kvar och såg väldigt chockad ut. "Men… vänta lite… TA LOSS MIG HÄRIFRÅN!! DU LOVADE JU!" Utbrast han. Megatron vände sig bara om och log. "Glöm det", sa han. "Kan du luras kan även jag det…" Efter det fortsatte han gå iväg.

Starscream såg sur ut och försökte komma loss och upptäckte att trädstockarna hade legat löst hela tiden. Starscream hade förlorat kampen.

Igen.

"Fan…" Starscream sprang efter Megatron i samma riktning som han hade gått.

*****

Samtidigt hade Jazz och Wheeljack sett exakt vad som hade hänt de närmaste dagarna som hade gått.

"Det där var väldigt intressant… så du menar att Starscream hade sagt till dig i förväg?" frågade Jazz. Wheeljack nickade. "Men hur kunde du lita på honom? Han är ju trots allt en Decepticon…

"Det gjorde jag faktiskt aldrig, det var snarare så att jag hoppades på ett mirakel", sa Wheeljack.

Sweatdrop.

Slut


End file.
